


not so secret santa fic from hell

by NellieOleson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, sg1secretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieOleson/pseuds/NellieOleson
Summary: Nobody should have ever let him be in charge of the eggnog.





	not so secret santa fic from hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professortennant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/gifts).



> this is my super late entry for the secret santa thing. sorry. :P
> 
> This was my prompt:spiked eggnog and mistletoe that leads to confessions/making out/christmas magic/smut (your choice!)
> 
> professortennant was my person

Jack knew the eggnog was too strong; he poured himself another glass anyway. It had been a rough year, and he deserved all the alcohol he could get—something to wash the maudlin away. 

He hadn’t had much use for holidays after Charlie died, but he’d been making more of an effort since Cassie had come along. At least this year he wasn’t alone in his lack of enthusiasm. The void Daniel left behind was sucking the holiday cheer out of all of their lives. Carter and Teal’c had spent most of the evening sitting in the corner, both of them looking like they were being punished for something. 

Jonas was the only one who didn’t notice that the general atmosphere was a lot less festive than it should be. At this point, he was basically carrying the whole party on his shoulders. It was his first Earth Christmas, and he had his Santa hat and his jingle bells and his ‘isn’t this the best Earth holiday ever’ smile on his face. 

Jack had put Jonas in charge of the decorating as a way to channel all that energy, and the house looked like Hallmark Christmas special threw up all over it. There was enough garland to choke a whole herd of reindeer, an entire extra tree in his dining room, and so many Christmas lights that he hadn’t needed a single normal light all day. 

And the mistletoe. It was everywhere. If anyone in Jack’s house felt bound by the rules of mistletoe, this would have been a completely different kind of party. Jack wondered if Jonas even knew what it was for. 

Cassie, Jonas, and Janet were on the floor playing Monopoly with Siler and Walter. Jack didn’t think Siler or Walter had ever been in his house and he wasn’t sure why they were there now. He’d left Jonas in charge of the invitations too. 

Carter distracted him from Siler and Walter’s presence when she got up from her chair. He followed her with his eyes because tracking Carter’s movements was almost second nature by now. She walked up the stairs, and he expected to hear her moving around in the kitchen, but didn’t. 

When she was gone long enough for him to wonder why she’d been gone for so long, he pretended to need more eggnog as an excuse to go find her. 

She wasn’t in the kitchen or the bathroom or any other place that would make sense. The last place he looked was his bedroom, for obvious reasons, and there she was, sitting on the end of his bed like the best Christmas miracle ever. She smiled at him when he walked in. 

Jack closed the door softly behind him, blocking out Bing Crosby’s dreams of a white Christmas. 

“Hey,” he said. “What are you doing?” And why was she doing it in his bedroom? There were plenty of other places in his house to hide. He tried not to think too hard about why she’d chosen this one. 

“I’m sorry. It was just-”

He sat next to her. “Too much garland?”

She laughed just enough to keep Daniel’s absence out of the conversation. “Yeah. That’s probably it. That or the eggnog. What did you put in it?”

“Old family recipe. Nine parts alcohol. One part...nog.”

“Hmm,” was all she had to say about that. Then she flopped back on his bed. His bed. All Jack could do was stare at her. 

“What’s up with the mistletoe?”

Jack looked up at his ceiling that was nowhere near as interesting as Carter. There was mistletoe hanging from every blade of the fan above his bed. 

“Jonas.”

“He really wants you to get lucky in here, doesn’t he.”

Jack cleared his throat and decided he liked this slightly tipsy version of Carter who said inappropriate things while lying on his bed. “I don’t think he knows what it’s for.”

He laid back on the bed next to her and told himself it was okay as long as he kept his feet on the floor. They were both quiet while the mistletoe and eggnog conspired to put dangerous thoughts in their heads. Visions of sugar plums were nowhere to be found.

Carter propped herself up on an elbow after awhile and looked down at him like he was wearing a big red bow and needed to be unwrapped. Jack blinked a few times and looked at the mistletoe again. Nobody should have ever let him be in charge of the eggnog. 

He flattened his hands over his eyes to hide the mistletoe and collect his thought. Just the one.

Carter was still looking at him when he took his hands away like she was having the same thought, and then she spoke and confirmed it.

“I’m pretty sure I’m going to kiss you,” she said.

“How much eggnog did you drink?”

She thought about that for a moment. Then she put her hand on his cheek, and Jack thought he might die. “Just the right amount.”

Jack figured he’d had just the right amount too because he didn’t even pretend to try to stop her when she leaned over and pressed her lips against his. It was the softest kiss, more of a suggestion. Her thumb stroked his ear, and she pulled back for a second to assess his reaction. 

The playful smile she’d been wearing was gone, replaced by something more serious. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

It seemed like an odd thing for her to say because it was his house, but then Jack’s brain caught up, and he realized she meant more big-picture. It could easily have been any one of them in Daniel’s shoes. Not the ascended pair, the irradiated and dead pair.

When she kissed him again, it was a lot less restrained. Jack put a hand on her arm to steady her. He wanted to explore her further, to run his hands over the curve of her shoulder and down her back. He wanted to pull her on top of him and feel her tight against him. He wanted so much.

The music outside the door got louder just about the time Jack was considering taking his feet off the floor so he could roll Carter onto her back and give them both the Christmas present they so clearly wanted this year. Carter’s lips backed off and she looked at the door. 

“Fuck.” 

Jack could only agree with her. He’d forgotten about the rest of the world too. “Yeah.”

She kissed him one more time before getting out of his bed. “I’m going to...go. Back out there.”

“I’m just going to stay here for a minute.” Maybe for the rest of the night. How was he supposed to look at anyone now?

Carter paused with her hand on the door and looked back at him. She was still smiling but it was a little sadder now. “Merry Christmas, Jack.”


End file.
